1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) illuminating devices and, particularly, to an LED tube lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared to traditional light sources, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages, such as high luminous efficiency, low power consumption, and long service life. LED lights are widely used in many applications to replace typical fluorescent lamps and neon tube lamps.
Typical LED tube lamps usually include a cylindrical tube and an LED substrate. However, in order to increase the luminance, a type of LED array including a plurality of LEDs connected in series arranged on the LED substrate is used in LED tube lamps. But all the LEDs in the LED array emit light in the same direction. This kind of LED array will not increase light divergence angle of LED tube lamps.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.